Necro Beast
by peanut-butter-jam
Summary: The story of Bella, Jacob and Edward and how she has to choose between bestiality and necrophilia. Read and Review.


**Necro Beast**

Of all the things I have dreamed about, falling in love with a vampire and a wolf wasn't on the list. In fact I never saw myself living in a non descript town on the rainiest part of America. Who knew myths and legends were alive in the middle of no where towns, I didn't?

So here I am faced with possibly the most confusing ultimatum ever, no, it IS the worst decision I have ever been faced with. Do I choose vamp boy or wolf boy? A kid who is two years younger than me or a vamp who is 109 years old?

…

_I lay in his icy arms but his coldness did not bother me, I was content to lie in his arms forever. An option that was possible but he highly disagreed with. He wanted me to live a long happy life but a long human life which would see me grow old and wrinkly and gravity take my ability to walk hence having a walking stick. But I, I wanted to watch the world change around me as I walked arm in arm with my handsome prince who never aged. Ah that would be the life but my Edward is so stubborn that I couldn't see it happening soon, or could it? _

…

_I lay in his hot embrace but his heat did not bother me, I was content to lie in his arms forever. An option he highly agreed with but was not quite as possible as the Edward option. But with Jacob he did not have to worry about biting my neck open or crushing me when he kissed me, no we could go at it and I would come away unscathed. Oh Jacob how I will miss having you inside me. Those hot sweaty nights of mashing against one another upon those rocks against the full moonlit sky._

…

So here I am contemplating who to choose the rest of my life with, be it mortal or immortal, I really can't decide. Oh how I love them both but I can only choose one and he has to be the right choice, the one. Oh how do I choose bestiality over necrophilia?

"Bella, come with me and we can live together side by side watching the world evolve around us. Be with me always, never leave my side. I am yours forever." Edwards velvety voice cut through my confuzzeled thinking.

"Edward."

"Yes my love?"

"How am I to choose a man who can not tongue me because at any second he might drink my blood?" I said.

His face dropped and I would have laughed if it had not been for the sound of a breaking branch that caused my head to twist to my window. The frame was filled with those delicious abs and russet skin I knew oh so well.

"Oh Jacob" I moaned.

"Oh god Bella the sound of you moaning reminds me off all those nights we-" Jacob stopped half way through upon realizing Edward was standing there in the bedroom. Black eyes livid.

"Oh, um, Edward. About that. Um it's nothing he just means the time we spent _talking _on the beach and my moans of utter annoyance. Yes that's it. _Groans _of annoyance!"

From the obvious stuttering and the look on Edwards face he didn't believe me. What? Have you seen Jacob? All that muscle and abs is enough to drive anyone crazy (team Jacob anyone?). But Edward was old fashioned and did not believe in todays open relationship system.

"Bella?" my poor dear Jacob looked upset, tears were welling in his eyes. "I thought you told him about us. That we have been _playing _together."

"You insolent slut" Cried Edward as he launched himself at Jacob.

I screamed because that's what I do best and yelled to them to stop but it was too late, Jacob had phased into his wolf form. Seeing as I was in a small room trapped with two very fast and powerful creatures I decide to relocate myself to the closet. Inside I could not see but I could hear and that was enough for me.

"Oh isn't this just splendid!" was followed by a familiar clap.

"Oh hello Aro!" I said as I saw the Volturi leader sitting next to me eating a blood popsicle.

"Why, I did not realized you ran with two men. And a vampire and a shape shifter, how do you do it girl?" He asked clapping his hands again with his high excited voice.

"Oh well you see Edward stays with me at night and I stay with Jacob during the day. Jacob can give me the physical relationship that I miss out on with Edward and Edward gives me the mentally stimulating relationship I lack with Jacob. So it all works out rather fine except Edward cannot accept the nu way open relationships of the 21st century."

"Ah I see," was all Aro said. With that he broke through the wardrobe door and leaped out off the window but not before looking at hbis relection in my mirror and flicking his hair.

The sound of ripping limbs and a snapping neck plus the burning smell that came through the room told me that Edward had lost and Jacob had won.

"Oh Jacob, baby!" I whispered as I leapt into his arms. He smiled at me and hugged me tight.

"We did it baby!"

I was so excited when I heard my fathers car pull up I ran down that stairs and crashed the front door open. My father looked at me as I ran to him and hugged him.

"Dad." I said.

"I have chosen bestiality"


End file.
